


Be Careful Jim

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU: We're turtles, Character Study, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Picture of my turtle, Poetry, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a turtle, his mother worries about him. He is always off wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Jim

Author's Chapter Notes:

Yep, that is me with a wild turtle..named him Jim...he would cross the road and meet his other friend turtle on the river...they would sit on a log and chat....Seriously...

Where have you been, Jim?  
  
Where did you go?  
  
Oh, I know. It's to be with him.  
  
Well, next time do let me know.  
  
There are dangers out there.  
  
You know you shuffle, so slow.  
  
You know moms they just care.  
  
Jim, love is grand.  
  
Being alone is hard to bear.  
  
Invite him over, I understand.  
  
Darling, you are such a dear.


End file.
